


You owe me

by blindforce, thundernlightning



Series: Requests [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bickering, Friendship, Ft. Erets boat prank, Gen, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindforce/pseuds/blindforce, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundernlightning/pseuds/thundernlightning
Summary: Helloooo, can i request a fluffy platonic fic, with tommy being protective of tubbo?Tommy heard a shuffle from within one of the houses Tubbo had built. At first, he was ready to just bolt back inside the L'manberg walls and stay there for the night, fear starting to take its toll.After looking into one of the windows for a second longer, he noticed that the silhouette was not a monster, but another person.Tommy knew that only one person would be here, on the docks of the floating city, so late.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879099
Comments: 13
Kudos: 541





	You owe me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I would like to apologise first and foremost to PSsyne, i skimmed over the 'war timeline' part and instead did this post war 😿😿😿 
> 
> Also omg eret is finally a tag, im :D eret stans rise up

It was dark, and Tommy couldn't help but give out a frustrated huff as he jumped onto the dock.

He had told Tubbo many times to light the place up, but with his great night vision, it left him seeing everything brighter than they truly were.

Tommy felt the planks of the dock creak beneath him as he stalked forward, eyes scanning the area for anything that could and would cause harm.

"Tubbo?" He called out, but no one responded. Tommy let out a huff again, straightening his back as he leaned against a stack of barrels.

Tommy's hands went to his belt befor epulling out an unlit torch. His free hand dove into his pants pocket, shuffling around before whipping out a flint and steel and lighting the torch before putting the flint and steel back.

With the torch, Tommy could see more clearly in the dark. He shifted his body weight, stepping away from the barrels as he surveyed the area once again.

Just as he was about to trudge off, going further down the dock before hearing a grumble behind him.

Tommy whipped around, eyes widening as he saw how close the zombie was, its hands reaching for him.

He backed up, his hand maneuvering behind him, putting the torch down before pulling out a sword and assuming a fighting stance. He gripped the handle, watching as the zombie took a step forward before pulling the sword up and striking the zombie. The monster immediately crumpled to the ground, it giving a pained roar before going limp and silent.

Tommy looked around, stepping back a few steps, his chest heaving slightly as he caught his breath from the jump scare.

He turned, grabbing the torch he put down with his free hand, and gripping his sword in the other. 

He couldn't trust the night. It was just too dangerous.

Tommy heard a shuffle from within one of the houses Tubbo had built. At first, he was ready to just bolt back inside the L'mnaberg walls and stay there for the night, fear starting to take its toll. After looking into one of the windows for a second longer, he noticed that the silhouette was not a monster, but another person.

Tommy knew that only one person would be here, on the docks of the floating city, so late.

He fast walked his way to the houses door, knocking on it 7 times in a rythm before opening the door.

He looked around the first floor, confusion painting his face. He swore he saw Tubbo, so where was he?

A lound bang came from above, followed by a muffled curse. Tommy looked above before seeing the stairs leading to the second floor.

Tommy put away his sword, holding his torch in his hand as he made his way to the stairs, walking up and finally seeing his best friend.

"Hey Tubbo," Said boy looked up at him, surprise written all over his face before a smile replaced it.

"Tommy! I didn't hear you come in," Tommy watched as Tubbo moved a stack of boats into the corner of the room.

"What happened here?" Tommy stepped forward, noticing how dark it was in the room. No wonder it sounded like something fell before he came upstairs. Even if Tubbo had great sight at night, he was still bound to be clumsy in the dark on small things he wasn't paying too much attention too.

"Eret—" Tubbo huffed as he put his back to yhe stack of boats, pushing his body with the heel of his legs, which were digging into the wooden floor. "Eret pranked me, now i have all these boats," 

Tommy nodded, looking around the room, his eyes catching the sunset outside through the window. 

"You know, you should put torches or lanterns up outside," He looked back at Tubbo, who was still struggling to push the boats. "A zombie neaely killed me out there,"

"I doubt—" Tubbo pushed his back against the boats again, groaning before slumping and catching his breath. "I doubt that a zombie would kill you, Tommy,"

Tommy rolled his eyes, trying his best to hide the smile that was tugging at his lips.

Tommy looked back to Tubbo, watching as the shorter turned around and started to push the stack of boats with his hands.

It took a spilt second before Tommy noticed how the stack of boats started to lean, almost as if they were looming over Tubbo...

Tommy's eyes widened, watching as the boats leaned more and more, before it would inevitably fall onto Tubbo.

Tommy sprinted to the other side of the room, pushing Tubbo away before the boats fell.

Tommy fell back, a boat hitting him in his chest, and one just clipping his head.

He felt his head start to throb slightly. He slowly sat up, hearing a gasp before a pair of hands rested kn his shoulders, pushing him up into a sitting position.

"Tommy? Tommy! Are you okay?!" Tommy grumbled, his hand rubbing the part of his head that had been clipped by the boat. He opened his eyes, a frightened Tubbo looking back at him. He noticed that Tubbo held his torch.

"Yeah, I'm okay," He sat up a bit straighter eyes finally focusing, noticing his a the sunset had brought sunlight in the room. "Head hurts a bit, though,"

"Are you sure? Nothing else?"

"Im sure,"

Tubbo grabbed Tommy's hand, standing up and helping Tommy up as well, the latter bringing his hand down and looking at the mess of scattered boats around them.

"Well, its gonna be a fucking chore to put them back up again,"

"We're not bothering with the boats anymore, they nearly _killed_ you!"

"No they didn't! But they would have if they fell on you, so that's why I pushed you!" Tommy crosses his arms at Tubbo, watching as the shorter one of the two mirrored the action. As they both held a unanimous staring match, Tommy felt his inner light bulb turn on. "Hey Tubbo, I practically saved your life! You owe me!"

"What? No!"

"You mean yes, bitchboy!"

**Author's Note:**

> Spare a kudos???  
> Also, my first work over 1k in like. So long. Bro. 😳


End file.
